Harry Potter & the Avengers Initiative
by VINcredable
Summary: Harry has spent two years on the run from his own country. Now while hiding in Germany he stumbles into a series of events that could threaten the entire world. Avengers movie xover


**Warning: Story contains spoilers for the 2012 Avengers Movie.**

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Harry Potter & the Avengers Initiative**

**-I-**

_**Stuttgart, Germany**_

It seem no matter where Harry went, he found trouble, or rather, trouble found him. It's been two years since the fall of Voldemort and Harry had been looking forward to a normal life, however, now more than ever he felt like fate's bitch.

After fleeing England less than a month after Voldemort's defeat Harry had roamed Europe for two years, developing his magic, learning to fight and run, two skills he'd had plenty of practice with against the wizards who hunted him. France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Bulgaria, Russia, he stayed in each for a few months before they found him, they always find him. Now Harry was in the city of Stuttgart in southern Germany, he'd hoped that they wouldn't find him there, many British magical folk avoid Germany if they can, too much bad blood and the Purebloods knew how to keep a grudge.

Harry was safe there for a few months and was actually considering buying a house hoping to settle down, then if happened. One night while going out for something to eat people had started screaming and running, looking in the direction they were running from Harry saw him, a man dressed in a battle robe with a long dark green cape and a ridiculous helmet with two long horns looping up, he held a metal staff with a sickle blade on the end with a glowing blue sphere, with one flick of the staff and blast of blue energy struck a police car that had been rushing to help flipped onto it's nose and screeched down the street a few meters before flipping onto it's back and coming to a halt.

The crowd continued to run when in a shimmer of light the man was standing in front of them making them recoil in fear. "Kneel before me!" the man commanded.

The crowd didn't seem to hear him, they turned around and continued to run a scream, copy of the same man appeared whatever direction they tried to run, there were four of them now, surrounding the crowd of nearly two hundred people, including Harry.

"I said," he planted his staff into the ground, emitting a bright glow. "KNEEL!" his amplified voice echoed across the crowd silencing them.

Slowly, the crowd complied, almost two hundred people kneeling to this man. Harry decided to play along for now, taking a spot kneeling next to an old man. Harry looked left and right, half expecting Aurors to appear and take this man down, he was using magic in front of Muggles.

With a smile on his face, the man started walking amongst the kneeling crowd.

"Is not this simpler? It this not your natural state?" he asked with a smile. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation."

Harry's eyes narrowed, this was all too familiar. _'Who is this guy, Voldemort 2.0?'_

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes you life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity, you were made to be ruled, in the end you will always kneel," he finished with a grin.

There was movement to Harry's left, the old man was moving, standing up with a defiant look in his eyes. Harry reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

"Stay down old man, being a hero is overrated," Harry spat out as he stood up in the old man's place. "Believe me, I know."

"I believe I told you to kneel!" V2.0 said narrowing his eyes at the boy who was standing. Jet black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and wore a black jacket with red on the inside.

"I'm not into kneeling to people, especially men like you," Harry said as he flexed his fingers.

"There are no men like me," V2.0 said with a smile making Harry snort.

"There are always men like you, and sooner or later they all meet the same end," Harry said as he felt flickers of blue energy run down his fingers.

V2.0 raised his staff and pointed the tip at Harry. "Look to this boy people, let him be an example."

The tip of the staff exploded and a bolt of blue energy stop at Harry at high speeds. Before Harry could move to block it, a wall of blue was standing in his way and the blast was reflected off a shield back into V2.0's chest sending him stumbling.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

Harry got a good look at the man who'd gotten in his way, he wore a blue one piece with American flag patterns and an 'A' on his forehead, he carried a shield with red, white and blue circles and a star in the middle.

"The man out of time," V2.0 said as he stood up again with his staff holding his weight.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Flag man said as a jet lowered from the sky and pointed it's main gun at V2.0.

'_Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!' _a voice came from the jet.

Without a moments hesitation Loki, formerly V2.0 in Harry's head, fired a shot at the jet forcing it to veer out of the way losing it's aim.

Without missing a beat, Flag man reared back and threw his shield at Loki, it struck his face and reouded into the air, when it came back down Flag man caught it and charged his opponent. The moment Loki had fired at the jet the kneeling crowd had stood up and run for it. While Loki and Flag man were fighting Harry was considering joining the fleeing crowd. _'It's not my problem, just go!' _Harry started to walk away but couldn't help but turn to look at them. Flag man's shield had been knocked aside and he threw a punch at his opponent. Loki dodged it easily and struck Flag man in the back with his staff knocking him to the ground. The jet had stabilized but couldn't fire while Loki and Flag man were so close.

'_Go… go damn it!' _a voice screamed inside Harry's head. Flag man tried to stand up when Loki placed the staff's blade on the back of Flag man's neck. "Kneel," Loki said with a grin.

'_Damn it!' _"Reducto!" Loki's chest exploded as a bolt of red energy shot from Harry's palm and struck him. Loki stumbled backwards before locking his eyes on Harry. Flag man and the people inside the Jet looked at him in surprise.

"So the boy has a bag of tricks," Loki said before firing another blast at him, this time Flag man didn't get in the way.

"Protego," Harry said as he swung his right hand, which took on a blue glow, to the side and backhanded Loki's attack into the sky.

"My turn," Taking advantage of Loki's stunned state, Harry pointed his hand at the now vacant police car Loki had blasted. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The car hovered a few feet off the floor before Harry clenched his hand into a fist and threw it towards Loki. The car followed his movements and shot at breakneck speed towards Loki.

Finally snapping himself out of his stupor Loki moved to the side just in time to dodge the car, he watched is it impacted the side of a building. "Do you believe your parlor tricks are any match for m-" Loki was cut off as Harry's fist impacted the side of his face. **"Bombarda!"**

Loki felt like he'd been hit with his brother's hammer, his body flew through the air and smashed into a parked car making it buckle. He quickly dislodged himself and stood up, at this moment a shield hit him square in the face sending him back into the car again, crushing it even further. Breathing heavily Loki once again dug himself out of the car only to be struck with a pair of blasts coming from the sky driving him back into the car with a force that made it fold in on itself.

Harry looked up and saw a streak of light heading towards them, it landed with an impact that shook the ground, a suit of red and gold armor that Harry recognized very well from the news. Tony Stark, Iron Man.

Iron Man pointed both of his arms at Loki, from his hands, arms and shoulders slots opened revealing numerous different weapons.

"Make a move, god boy," Iron Man said.

Moving slowly Loki held up his hands in surrender, his robes disappeared in a shimmer of light leaving him in almost normal clothes.

"Good move," Iron Man said and put his weapons away.

"Mr. Stark," Flag man said in greeting to the metal clad billionaire.

"Captain Rogers," Stark replied.

As the jet came down for a landing Harry took the opportunity to sneak away.

"Hold it there!" a woman's voice called. Harry turned to see a red head coming down the ramp from the back of the jet. She had one hand on her gun holster. "Identify yourself!"

"I'd really rather not," Harry said as he backed away.

"Agent Romanoff, what's going on?" Rogers asked as he approached her.

"Orders from Fury, I'm to bring him in," Romanoff said with a nod to Harry.

"He's just a kid!" Rogers argued.

"This 'kid' just went head to head with Loki and he's still standing," Romanoff argued

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to OW!" Harry said and grunted as he felt something sting the back of his neck. He reached back and pulled a small dart from his neck. As his vision started to blur he looked behind him he sees Iron Man with an outstretched arm.

"Stark! That wasn't necessary," Rogers scolded.

"Fun though, we're on borrowed time, it's quicker this way," Stark argued.

"Why does this shit keep happening to me?" Harry mumbled to himself as he stumbled to the ground, his vision blurring. "I just wanted some Chinese food."

"You can order out when you wake up kid, I'm kinda hungry myself, what you like? Mushu shrimp? Eel? Camel Hump?" Stark joked as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You think you're funny?" Harry said with a smile as he reached up and placed a hand on Iron Man's glowing chest. "I'll have an Egg Fried Rice, **Depulso**!" Harry pushed and suddenly Iron Man shot off his feet and flew backwards 50 meters crashing into a Chinese food cart, sending rice and curry flying everywhere.

"Don't forget the fortune cookie," Harry was able to mumble out before losing consciousness and slumping to the ground.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

When Harry woke up his head was spinning, he couldn't move his hands, the room was vibrating and he could smell curry. Opening his eyes he realized he was in the back of a jet. Loki was sitting across from him in handcuffs. Rogers and Stark were standing at the front where the red headed woman Romanoff and another pilot were flying. Rogers had lowered his hood revealing a handsome face and blond hair, Stark had taken off his helmet. They were speaking with someone over the radio.

Looking down he saw his hands were cuffed in unique handcuffs that covered his entire hands in a dome of metal. Harry closed his eyes again and pretended to still be unconscious.

'_Is he saying anything?' _the voice over the radio asked.

"Not, a word," Romanoff answered looking back at loki.

'_What about the boy?'_

"He just woke up," Romanoff answered without bothering to look at Harry. Rogers and Stark turned to look at Harry in surprise.

"Bollocks," Harry cursed. "How'd you know I was awake?" he asked curiously.

"Your breathing changed," Romanoff answered, still not looking at him.

'Just get them here, we're low on time,' the voice spoke one more time before turning off.

"I don't like it," Rogers whispered to Stark.

"What? The Rock-of-Ages giving up so easily? Or the kid waking up in half an hour from a drug that should have kept him asleep for half a day?" Stark asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a hell of a wallop," Rogers answered. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark replied.

"Psst, hey, you guys suck at whispering, you learn that from Homer Simpson?" Harry said mockingly in a raspy mock whispering voice.

Outside the jet a thunderstorm was brewing, with a clap on lightning Loki's eyes shifted up nervously, Rogers noticed.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Rogers asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki said vaguely still looking up.

Suddenly there was a thud coming from above and the jet shook violently. Moments later what sounded like heavy footsteps echoed from the roof. Rogers quickly raised his hood and Stark slipped his helmet on.

"What the hell is that?" Rogers asked.

"Family visiting," Loki said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the jet's ramp was forcibly opened and a man flew up it, landing next to Loki. The newcomer had shoulder length blond hair and stubble around his chin, he was wearing metal armor with a long red cape and in his hand he held a one handed war hammer. Without missing a beat he grabbed Loki by the throat and dragged him back down the ramp, jumping into the storm.

"That's was not good," Stark muttered

"Another Asgardian?" Romanoff asked loudly over the storm.

"That guy a friendly?" Rogers asked.

"It doesn't matter. If he kills Loki or frees him, the Tesseract's lost!" Stark said as he approached the bottom of the ramp himself.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Rogers called, trying to stop him from rushing in.

"I have a plan, attack," Stark answered before jumping into the storm, firing his thrusters to chase after them.

With a annoyed sigh Rogers grabbed a parachute and started strapping it on.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Romanoff warned.

"I don't see how I can," Rogers replied as he clipped the last strap in place.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods!" she continued, trying to persuade the Captain to stay put.

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," with those last words Rogers picked up his shield, walked down the ramp and leapt into the storm.

While all this was going on, Harry was sitting there stunned. "I've been out of the loop for a while, is it normal nowadays to jump out of planes?"

"In our line of work, pretty much," Romanoff answered.

"Oh… well, who am I to argue?" Harry joked as he stood up and approached the open ramp.

"Hey, hold it!" Harry heard a click and turned around, the red head had stood up and was pointing her pistol at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Our for a walk," Harry answered innocently.

"We're half a mile in the air, you think you can survive a fall like that?" Romanoff asked.

"Hey, everybody else is doing it," Harry said with a shrug. "I just want to be popular."

With a smile on his face Harry fell backwards out of the plan, Romanoff ran to the bottom of the ramp and squinted her eyes trying to see him.

As soon as he was clear of the plane Harry muttered, "Alohomora."

With a series of clicks the cuffs on Harry's hands came undone and fell away from his hands. Harry continued to freefall as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace, it looked like a thin dog tag hanging from a chain, with a quick tug it came loose. "Engorgio."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

On the ground the hammer wielding man threw Loki to the ground near the edge of a cliff where he grunted in pain.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Hammer man asked.

"I've missed you too Thor." Loki said with a wheezing laugh.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked with bared teeth.

"You should thank me," Loki said as he stood up shakily. "With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did your father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

Thor dropped his hammer to the ground and rushed at Loki, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet by the collar. "I thought you dead." Thor muttered with emotion in his voice.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked with honest curiosity.

"We all did," Thor replied letting go of Loki. "Our father-"

"Your, father!" Loki corrected sharply. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

Thor did not miss the bitter tone in his brother's voice.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together… do you remember none of that?" Thor asked.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was, and should be king!" Loki spat.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked. "No, the Earth is under my protection Loki!"

"Hah, and your doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each others in droves while you idly threat, I mean to rule them! As why should I not?" Loki argued.

"You think yourself above them," THor said in disappointment. "You miss the truth of ruling Brother, the throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about," Loki said loudly as his anger grew and he pushed past Thor to look out over the dark forest. "I have grown, Odinson, in my exile, I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor asked cutting off Loki's speech. He knew Loki must have gotten information about the Tesseract from someone else. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki roared in anger.

"NOT HERE!" Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder as tried to shake some sense into him. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream… and you come home!" Thor finished in a pleading voice.

For a moment Loki almost seemed to consider it. As quickly as it came the moment was gone and Loki was smiling again. "I don't have it."

Thor let go of his brother and stepped back holding out his hand, the hammer on the ground shook and shot into his hand. Thor held it back, tempted to hit Loki with it in his anger.

"You need the cube to bring me home," Loki said mockingly. "But I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor pointed the hammer into the face of Loki threateningly. "Listen well Brother, I-"

Whatever Thor was about to say was cut off when he was suddenly tackled over the cliff by a red and gold blur, leaving a smoke trail behind them. The two disappeared over the side of the cliff leaving Loki alone.

"… I'm listening," Loki said mockingly.

The two came to a stop deeper in the forest where Iron Man slammed Thor into the ground as they came to a stop.

Thor quickly got back to his feet and glared at the metal man in front of him. The face plate shifted up to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

"Do not touch me again!" Thor warned as he got his breath back.

"Then don't take my stuff," Stark reasoned.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with?" Thor tightened his grip on his hammer.

"Umm, Shakespeare in the Park?" Stark joked before speaking in a mock Shakespearian accent.. "Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you Metal Man, Loki will face Asgardian justice!" Thor spoke with a tone that left no room for arguments. Stark didn't seem to care.

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then," Stark's face plate slid back down covering his face. "Stay out of the way… tourist."

Thor's patience had reached it's limit, as Iron Man was turning away the god threw his hammer.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

A few miles away Harry was walking through the dark forest trying to get as far away for those wierdos as possible. Miles behind him he could hear explosions, clashes of metal on metal and a few trees being knocked down. He snorted at that description. "Wierdos, as if I'm one to talk."

Harry hadn't walked for much longer before a streak of light shot out of the sky and struck the ground in front of him. After the dust settled Harry saw what it was. A silver cylinder on a spike stuck into the ground.

Harry looked at the cylinder while backing away cautiously. He almost tripped over a tree root when the cylinder let off a hiss of gas and split open into quarters, the insides emitted a bright light which shifted for a few moments before forming a shape. Standing in front of him was a tall, bald, black man with an eye patch covering his right eye. He was decked out in a black leather outfit including a long coat. in his hands he seemed to be holding a manila folder.

"Harry James Potter," Harry recognized his voice as the one he heard on the radio back on the jet. He was a little disturbed that this man knew his name. "Born July 31st twenty years ago in Wales to James Harold Potter and Lily Evans Potter, you were raised by your Aunt and Uncle after your parents died under mysterious circumstances. Attended Little Winging Primary School until you turned eleven, at which point all records of your existence cease," the man closed the folder and threw it aside where it disappeared from view.

"Of course you dig a little deeper and you start to see the real picture," he placed his hands behind his back and looked directly at Harry. "Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Triwazard Champion, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Hero of the Second Blood War and more recently, the Dark Lord Potter."

Harry flinched at the last one. "Who are you? How do you know about me and what do you want with me?"

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We've been keeping an eye on you for a long time Mr. Potter. Ever since you ended the civil war in your home country… and I want to ask for your help," Fury revealed with a sincere look in his eye.

"My help?" Harry asked incredulously. "Your people knocked me out and chained me up, you've got a bloody funny way of asking for help."

"Agent Romanoff and Mr. Stark may have been a little… overzealous. Mr. Potter, we're facing a crisis on a global scale, we're gathering a group of unique individuals to help resolve it, I want you to join us."

"To do what? Save the world? I did that once and you know what happened? The world spat in my face," Harry said angrily. "I gave everything I had to kill Voldemort and in return the government proclaimed me the his successor! I've spent the last two years running from the people I sacrificed everything to save!"

Suddenly the base of a tree exploded in a shower of splinters, the tree toppled to the ground with a crash.

Harry bent over and took deep breaths to calm himself down, if anyone were to look into his eyes they would see them glowing a deeper green than before.

"You should watch that temper Mr. Potter, it hasn't been the same since you met Dr. Banner a year ago," Fury said innocently. Harry's eyes snapped to Fury's.

"What do you know about Dr. Banner?" Harry asked in a warning tone, worried about his friend.

"He's one of the 'unique individuals' I mentioned, he's helping us," Fury revealed, no doubt hoping to convince Harry.

"And he trusts you?" Harry asked with a chuckle, not quite believing it.

"About as far as he could throw us," Fury answered with a shrug.

"When you say that, do you mean Bruce? Or the other guy? Because the other guy's got a hell of a throwing arm," Harry joked.

"Doctor Banner understands the severity of this situation, he understands that working with us is for the-"

"If the words 'Greater Good' come out of your mouth!" Harry left the threat hanging, he took another moment to calm down. "I just want to be left alone." Harry finished in a weaker voice.

"I don't think so, even after running these past two years you still can't resist stopping to help people," Fury said in an unbelieving voice. "I saw the footage from Stuttgart, you stopped that man from standing up, you could have walked away after that but you intervened when Loki had Rogers down, you have a deep-seated need to help people Mr. Potter. It's in your nature." Fury let that statement hang for a moment, judging by the look in Harry's eyes Fury could tell he was getting through to him. "Loki has killed eighty people in the last two days, you were able to fight him head to head and you're still breathing, that makes you an asset. I'll make you a deal Mr. Potter… you help us and I promise you, the British Ministry of Magic will never bother you again."

For a few moments there was silence between the two, the only thing that could be heard was the battle still raging deeper in the forest between Iron Man and Thor.

"This… catastrophe, you mentioned, could it effect the UK?" Harry asked, despite the betrayal of his home he still had friends back there.

"It will effect the whole world," Fury said pointedly. "If we don't stop whatever Loki has planned then billions will die."

"And Doctor Banner is really helping you? Of his own free will?" Harry asked pointedly.

"He's is, although he's not happy about it," Fury mumbled.

"But he's not exactly angry about it either, otherwise we wouldn't be talking," Harry said knowingly.

Harry let out a long sigh. 'I just know I'm going to regret this'

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Harry asked crossing his arms. Fury smiled in satisfaction.

"Follow Captain Rogers he'll show you the way," with those last words Fury disappeared in a shimmer of light and the holographic projector shut down.

"You can come out now," Harry called. "You've been listening in for five minutes so you already know I've agreed to help."

The tree above him rustled and the star spangled man dropped to the ground.

"Yeah I heard," he said as he shifted the shield on his left arm and extended his right hand. "Captain Steve Rogers." he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, taking Rogers' hand cautiously. He still didn't trust him.

A loud explosion echoed from deeper in the forest again, Harry watched as half a dozen large trees fell to the ground.

"If we don't stop them they're going to tear this forest apart," Rogers said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry and Rogers took of running towards the battle, they reached a cliff overlooking scarred earth. Trees had been uprooted and smashed to pieces, several craters littered the ground. Thor looked mostly unscathed, Iron Man's armor had several gashes and dents in it.

"HEY!" Just as the two were about to rush at each other again Rogers reared back and threw his shield, Thor deflected it with his hammer, it ricochet of Stark's chest and flew back to Roger who caught it like he had done hundreds of times.

"That's enough!" Rogers said now that he had their attention.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-" Rogers spoke to Thor in a placating tone.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor roared.

"Then prove it, put that hammer down," Rogers said, pointing at the smoking hammer in Thor's hand.

"Umm no! Bad call, he loves his hammUGH" Stark was cut off as Thor swung his hammer into Stark's chest sending him flying backwards.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor roared as he jumped at Rogers.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, Thor's hammer suddenly shot out of his hand and shattered a nearby tree.

Out of my way Boy!" Thor roared as he held his hand out and the hammer shot back into it.

Harry flinched. "Don't call me Boy!" Harry spat.

Thor's temper was still running high. "I will call you whatever I please, Boy!" Thor shouted and rushed at them, jumping into the air with the hammer raised high.

Harry gritted his teeth tight enough to make his gums bleed. "I said," Harry pulled back his fist and jumped to meet Thor in mid air. "DON'T CALL ME BOY!" Harry's fist was covered in a glowing red energy.

Thor swung down with his hammer. Harry punched up with his fist, the two clashed against each other and exploded. A shockwave sent Thor and Harry flying back into the ground, that same shockwave knocked Rogers and Stark to the ground and knocked over several trees.

Slowly, everyone got back to their feet.

"Are we done?" Rogers asked Thor, getting his breath back. Thor looked at the damage to the area surrounding them and nodded.

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything as something stung him in the side of the neck. Harry reached up and pulled another dart out of his neck. He turned and saw Iron Man with his wrist extended.

"Ok, that's just not funny," Harry said before slumping to the ground.

To Be Continued…

plz review


End file.
